User talk:Udana
Welcome Hi, welcome to MMKB! Thanks for your edit to the Grizzly Slash page. Remember to sign Operation Overhaul if you plan to edit a lot more to the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Quick (Talk) 21:45, June 11, 2010 Very nice! Hey Udana, Just wanted to say that you're doing a great job with the images and the dialogues. Keep up the good work! =) --Twilight Man 23:42, June 14, 2010 (UTC) No problem, just helping out were I can :) --Udana 03:57, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Most impressive! I gotta say, you are doing a fantastic job with the quotes/lines for most of the Mega Man X characters, Udana. I'm very impressed! Keep up the great work! Just thought I'd give you a little tip on obtaining as many lines from these characters as possible: Sometimes when game scripts on the Internet do not provide the exact dialogues/quotes you want, going on YouTube to find the lines what you need can be extremely helpful. If you don't have the games, and/or can't be bothered to play the games just for a few tidbits, then I'd give YouTube a shot, if you haven't already! Also, I'm wondering if we oughtta create new articles just for these dialogues/text? I'm beginning to think the main character articles are getting quite long because of them... --Twilight Man 03:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks :) : Yeah, I knew that X8 script was incomplete, I just decided to just throw down what it had and then fill in. I did a short run of the game and I think I got all of the dialogues for Layer, Pallette (except for all of the Chip Dev. descriptions), and Signas. : And, I think its a great idea for separate dialogues and quotes articles for some the characters. It would make the articles more compact and organize; because some of them are really looking out of control (Alia's especially). --Udana 09:35, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Keep it up! Hey Udana, Just wanted to say that you're doing quite a nice job with the dialogues/scripts, images, and the GameInfo box template! It's nice to see that there are other members on this Wiki that are very resourceful enough to post (obscure) things here that most other members would otherwise overlook or can't be bothered to post here. You have no idea how much it's appreciated! By the way, have you ever thought about contributing for the Mega Man Classic series? I figured since you have done an very good job with most of the Mega Man X series-based articles, I was curious to know if you would be interested in contributing for the Classic series as well. Just thought I'd ask, y'know? Again, very nice job with your contributions so far. Keep up the awesome work, man! --Twilight Man 19:56, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : Hey, thanks; I just like obscure information :) : And yes, I'm planning on helping with the original series; as well as the Zero series. I've noticed quite a few things that I would like to straighten up or add, I'm just trying to stay focused in one area for the moment, to keep myself organized. : Also, congrats on the promotion! Honestly, I already thought you were an admin. --Udana 06:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Images Hey Udana, Just thought I'd check and see how my "apprentice" is doing. lol As always, you're doing a splendid job posting the images in their respective galleries. You really are a big help tying up those loose ends that we, as the admins, often overlook. I'd go out of my way to upload even more official art, but alas, I've been quite busy with the Special Weapons' articles (with the help of Quick). Just a little heads-up, though: When uploading images for a specific game, please be sure to put the category of the image within its source code. Say, for example, I upload an image of Isoc or Gate, since the artwork belongs to Mega Man X6, you would put Category:Mega Man X6 images surrounded by those square brackets within the source code. I hope that helps! By the way, I noticed that your most recent image uploads are much cleaner than before! Did you by chance download these images from The Mega Man Network... or were these from Dokuganryu's page of the scans from "Rockman and Rockman X Official Complete Works" that have been touched-up? I'm just curious, really, because they actually look much better than what is seen on that site. lol --Twilight Man 23:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC) : Hey :) : OK, I'll try adding categories to the images from know on. : And, yes I got the scans from Dokuganryu and used what little know about image correction in Photoshop to clean them up. Can't bring myself to mangle my own books and my scanners not that great anyway. --Udana 01:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) From DeathTanz Mantisk -Hey Udana, I give you a song of a friend.Hear it, it is cool.I guess you know who are Ed Edd and Eddy, Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool Song You friend DeathTanz Mantisk 12:42, August 10, 2010 (UTC) -Nice things: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_gOl1JnNtU Megaman 3 Vocal - Main Title] , [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTKcwAzh7iU This is Sparta!! - MizukiPanda7 version] , [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cm2IQ0y2J0Q Vocaloid - Ievan Polkka] .I hope you like it. DeathTanz Mantisk 08:02, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you so much for adding the information and images about the Megaman X5 manga. I was about to do that, but I didn't have time to fill it out. But because we have a bunch of good users on here, I'll give you credit. I do noticed that your an image collector too. ;) Girla PurpleHeart 02:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : Your welcome and hello. (^_^) I didn't notice the article until Zalbaag made his second edit and did some digging around for info (didn't notice that you had already posted links to it beforehand). And, yes unfortunately for my hard drives, I've developed a habit of gathering images for games (some manga and anime too). I really value concept art, character sheets, and production sketches when I can find them. --Udana 21:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, that's nice to know. I'm actually an image collector as well. Every time I've seen an rare image, I upload it onto some sites, yet I rarely upload images on other sites, including Wikipedia, but I usually upload images pretty often. But yeah, I didn't know that these sites that I put there were illegal content. I didn't know that's against the rules on here. I really wish I can find the rules here, so people can know what's allow or not. Usually it's on the front page, but that's just me. --Girla PurpleHeart 19:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yes, any site that host published manga, artwork, written works, videos, video games (roms, iso, etc.), and music for free, that is not the site owners own property, is engaging in illegal activity. Some sites (and sometimes on a regular bases) have had legal action taken against them by corporations and original owners of the properties, and the admins here just don't want this site to be seen as an accessory by being linked to them. Its even possible for legal action to be brought against you for downloading this stuff, if your caught some how and the company or property owners feels so inclined to do so. :::The only rules this site has is under the section. They don't have very extensive rules written yet, nor do they have a Manual of Style like most wiki's. If you have any questions though, just ask and someone will try and help you when they can. --Udana 01:10, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: Ah! Sorry for not replying to you for a while, but thank you so much for the information about this! Oh and congratuations for being an Admin on this Wikia! ^^ --Girla PurpleHeart 02:34, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Ah, thanks a lot for the smaller images, I suck with image work, so all I did was rearrange what was already there. You've been doing great work in general, too, so thanks for all the hard work!--Zalbaag 19:17, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : Of course! Anything to help this Wiki! Go ahead if you want to. --Zalbaag 21:37, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Mr. Admin! Hey! For your hard work on this Wiki, you've earned your title as a admin! Congrats! --Zalbaag 01:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Woot Congratulations, Udana! You made it! (haha jk) Great job for all the work you did on the Wiki! You certainly uploaded some awesome images that I had never even seen before. I know you'll make a fantastic admin! (Seriously though, where did you manage to find those Suzak & Fenix sprites? For some reason I couldn't find them anywhere!) Keep it up dude! :D - Natork 03:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Whoa, I didn't know that forum was even there! That is way cool. Natork 22:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Wow! Congratulations on becoming an admin/sysop for the MMKB, Udana! You have proven yourself to be a very worthy member for this Wiki! The moment when I saw you posting obscure images and dialogues that were otherwise unavailable or well-hidden to the norm back in June, I had a feeling that you would have been a very helpful and resourceful member...and I was right. I really must thank Quick and Zalbaag for promoting you as an admin, though. You have certainly deserved it for all of your hard work you have done for this Wiki! Thank so much, Udana! We continue to look forward to seeing more quality contributions from you in the future. Keep up the great work! :D --Twilight Man 14:55, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Zero 5? Is Megaman Zero 5 actually true!!? I really want to see that happen! Megaman Patch 00:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : Nah, its not true from what I see; nothing official can be confirmed. : It's just an old rumor that someone started in around 2005. -- Udana 00:41, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks/Plans Thanks for thanking :D I plan to make videos about the weapons to demonstrate,maybe some bosses too.Za909 14:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Weapondata with extra Parameters How do you feel about including several extra parameters to the Weapondata template such as "Jname", "Kanji", "Romaji", etc? They looked really nice on the Robotmaster template. Your thoughts? --Twilight Man 17:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC)